i wanna knoe more
by glenda23
Summary: natsume meets mikan in a stripper bar and he thinks mikan as a poor girl trying to live but is she really poor and what happens when they go to the same school and still she hides many secrets will her friends ever find out?
1. at the beginning

**secrets and lies and passion**

**Summary:** natsume meets mikan in a stripper bar and he thinks mikan as a poor girl trying to live but is she really poor and what happens when they go to the same school and still she hides many secrets will her friends ever find out?

**There are going to be some kodocha members here I love kodocha and gakuen Alice but if you don't like it then I can fixed to ur like or wat ever**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0 -0 -0-0- 00--0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ok I knoe im not done with the other **(celebrities ,drama, and more) **I will update later but I got an idea so I started to write this one

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

---------------------------------------------------------------Prologue

Beware of your floating images lol this is rated teen "T" for reasons so if you not teen no read and it may be "M" later still not sure if should make it "m" though

DISCLAIMER **:DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND KODOCHA **

At the stripper bar

"**mikan get ready its almost your turn remember be sexy not ditzy, I don't want you to trip over the cord …………….again" **said mikans cousin sana. Mikan and sana have similar things in life they both don't have boyfriends and there both dense and not very smart at math but they always help each other when they need it.

"**I knoe I'll try to be more careful today" **said the oh so cheerful girl mikan

" **you better just kidding but try your best I heard we have a special guests today"**

"**who is it ?"**

"**I heard it was 2 guys one named hayama and the other hyuuga I think"**

"**oh what's so special about them"**

"**I think there rich and good looking"**

"**what gave you that idea?"**

" **look behind you have you ever seen those girls get ready for anything and when they usually get ready is for money"**

"**oh ok well better get going"**

**mikans pov**

_Oh I hope I don't trip today. I wonder how they look like hope there not snobby. Well here goes (walks into stage)_

"**MEN GET READY FOR MIKAN SAKURA"**_ said they guy says it like im best thing here im wearing this type of pink thing that looks like a swimsuit or more like a bunny costume. _

_I step on the pole like and start doing my "aerobics" I hear nothing but "come here sweetie and let me touch you or the most corniest yet finger baby finger"_

_Honestly I don't even knoe why im doing this oh yeah because of "that" well oh well._

_I stare into the crowd again while in still doing my aerobics thing on the pole and I find a pair of ruby eyes staring at me hard next to a handsome guy with brown hair but the ruby eyes are soo beautiful it feels like you can get lost in them._

_**End pov **_

_**natsume pov**_

Wow she's pretty must knoe her name

_**End natsume pov**_

_**Mikan pov again**_

_Oh no he's moving I think he notice me staring at him._

"**oi stripper girl tell me your name ?" **_I stop "dancing" when he called me _

"**mikan sakura" **_I said plainly at him_

" **ok sakura the stripper come with me you're my servant for today" **_greaaaaaaaattttttt this is greatttttttt I get to be a servant I hate this job but I have to do it because of that thing and besides im one of the richest teens around but I have to do it ._

"**well may I help you ?"**

"**for starters call me lord natsume" **_he's grinning this beep I bet he's one of those no good players I don't like guys like him but think its for that thing_

"_**lord natsume what may .I .do. For. You." **I emphasized each word_

" **get me your best soda im not old enough to drink" **_I don't understand_

_Why they let teen work at the age of 16 in a bar and they let them in at 17 this is so weird but moneys great._

"**yes lord natsume" **_I went to go get Dr pepper that's wat everyone likes_

_I came back to find him with 10 girls around him. I was about to hand it to him when I trip on the cord and accidentally turn of the lights of the whole place turned off and to make things worse the soda exploded on him._

" **what have you done you stripper !"** _he seemed really mad who wont be getting soda spilled all over them anyways I have to do something_

"**opps" **was all I could say in going to remember this for a while

" **opps was all you can say were is your manager!" **_now he's really mad and now this natsume guy wants to fire me!_

" **look im sorry can you forgive me I dint mean to I was too careless" **_really this guy is too much_

"**whatever polka dots I wont tell in one condition next time I see you better do as I say" **_ok that works ok good_

" **sure ok I do that later" **_I ran as fast as I could to home and went to do my homework I have school tomorrow . Oh well ill just sleep _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And this is how it all started stick around till next **chappie plz plz review and review my other story too thank you** I need suggestions plz help and sorry so short it will be longer i promise


	2. the deal and weakness

Chapter one

The deal and weakness!

Warning: major ooc!  
Disclaimer: don't own gakuen Alice If you have any suggestions please tell I'm always free Ps they still have alices but there able to leave as please and no evil Alice associations k

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-

last chappie preview  
" look I'm sorry can you forgive me I dint mean to I was too careless" really this guy is too much

"whatever polka dots I wont tell in one condition next time I see you better do as I say" ok that works ok good

" sure ok I do that later" I ran as fast as I could to home and went to do my homework I have school tomorrow . Oh well ill just sleep.

end preview

Mikan pov

Beep beep "Uhhhh what time is it?" I checked my alarm clock it said 7:45.………….what great why do I have an alarm clock if it doesn't even work right maybe I shouldn't have stayed too long at the bar last night oh well at least it helps for that "thing" might as well get ready for school.

My name is mikan sakura age 16 and bra size ha none of business . I go to Alice academy its for us rich kids yup I'm rich. Got the biggest house here next to my friend hotaru now that girl is loaded. I recently broke up with my boyfriend he was getting too attached and I am not allowed to get too attached or else .

Anyways to day is the start of the second semester and I'm late but I hope we can get new students. I still haven't decided on what to wear hmmmmm maybe I should wear something red and white I know my red top with white mini skirt and my hair is strait so ill wear it down today well of to school.  
End pov

While mikan was on her way to school in her h2 hummer 3doors down her was a guy also getting ready for school name of course Natsume Hyuuga Natsume's pov

Great today I have to go to school today well it beats staying at home .  
I wonder which car should I take my black hummer or my Mercedes …….does it really matter. 5 minute latter I got out of my drive threw and I see another hummer its pink but I wonder who owns it nobody and I mean nobody can have the same car as me .  
10 minutes later I arrived at my school and to see this person why the hummer also arrives at my school . I have to find out who is it.  
End of natsume pov.

Mikans pov I arrive at my school to find some one following me but I'm not going to say anything yet. Might as well find hotaru Oh there she is …..oh yeah with ruka how many month has it been oh yeah 3 month since they were together. "hey hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu" I ran in attempts to hug her but she puts her hand in my face she's so strong "get out of my face you idiot"  
"ouch why you do that it ……...hurts"  
"well serves you right you shouldn't run to me like your going to hurt someone"

End pov

Natsume's pov Oh I see someone with her friend but what is she doing here I thought she was poor seeing that she was working at the bar last night .  
"hey stripper girl get over here." I told her but she didn't turn around didn't I tell her next time I see her she's going to be my little slave End pov Mikan pov Oh no! it him hyuuga crap I cant let anyone know that I'm working in a stripper bar Uhhhh I have to play it off yes that's write play it off. But how. oh I know

"ne hotaru ,ruka ill be back I need to go see something"  
"ok but don't wonder around to much or you'll be late" said my best friend hotaru.  
"k see you in class then!" I told her I ran to that hyuuga guy.  
" hey what are you doing here in a rich school like this?" asked hyuuga guy "none of your business" I told that ignorant bastard.  
"hn"  
"anyways come with me I don't want to be embarrassed" I told him "you embarrassed ha think again I should be the one embarrassed"  
"your funny hyuuga"  
"that's lord hyuuga remember!" god I hate this guy he really pisses me of and school hasn't even started.  
"look just don't do this to me hear I have a reputation to keep and nobody knows I work in that place so can we drop it …..and please don't tell anyone"  
"what that you're a stripper"  
"..yes that"  
"ok" is he fur real he must be kidding "yes"  
"no"  
"no"  
"yes"  
"no" what the hell "what you mean no you just said it was ok"  
"I said it was ok but only in one condition"  
"what condition" excellent I get a condition well I hope it wont add any work because I already have too much and that "thing" is making this worse.  
"it's a good condition don't worry it wont harm……..me" him what does he mean by that.  
"what are you talking about I wont harm you what about me!" I practically screamed at him "well the only thing you have to do is be my slave until I say stop and you have to what I tell you at that time ok"  
"………sigh…….say what……(death glare from natsume)………..sigh ……..fine."

(After ten long minute of "discussion" with each other natsume notice the time)

"little stripper girl were is class b"  
"oh ok follow me then"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000 "ok were here"  
We opened the door to find everyone was already proceeding to the lesson. What! were late its hyuuga fault. Making that deal was lame I shouldn't have done that but I had to or else id be expose .  
"mikan your late………..again" said mister narumi "well it was this guys fault"  
"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" what the hell was that.  
"he's soo cute"  
"no not cute drops dead sexy" I sweat drop at the scene I can tell that he is going to get a fan club quick.  
"mikan well I can see you found our new student" said narumi Everyone got quiet "ok everyone listen up as you all can see we have a ne student his name is natsume hyuuga he's one of the riches students around he's even riches that Ima and mikan"  
"gasppppppp" everyone is making a big deal out of this I don't get it its lot like it's a big deal.  
"Mr. narumi?" oh great its permy she is soo how should I put this …….special and has issues "yes what is it "  
"Can I ask natsume a question?" that was dumb why didn't she just ask already

"natsume are you single"  
What leave it to her already wants first pick.  
"yes" he's simple "you want to merry me" what the hell ….yup she's crazy "no" I smell something burning "permy your hair is burning I guess your perms don't last long" I reply " shut up you good for nothing loser"  
"calm down girls as you can see his alice is fire so please welcome him and mikan you sit next to each other in the last row"  
" what why!" no this cant be happening not now.  
" because as officially now you are his partner and you have to show him around k"  
"nooooooooooooooooo!" "stop complaining you idiot be grateful you're my partner or else you know what" not fair he's blackmailing me sounds familiar.  
"shut up and lets sit down" we found our seats were narumi told us they were dirty I haven't seen anyone sit on them for years.  
"ewwww it dirty" I scream honestly who wouldn't "oi I want you to clean it up now and remember the deal sakura the deal." great rub it in my face hyuuga.  
" fine hyuuga"  
"oh and enough with the hyuuga stuff that's my dad call me natsume or better lord natsume"  
"yes lord natsume." I cleaned about 30 minutes good thing it was our break time or else everyone would have made fun of me but natsume is still in here with me .  
"natsume why don't you leave for a while next class ain't until 15 minutes"  
"no I don't feel like it and don't tell me what to do"  
"I was only suggesting"  
"well don't"  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-change scene-0-0-0-0-0

"ok class turn in your homework" ahhhhhhh I forgot it great "typical"  
"what you said natsume"  
"typical" grrrrr I cant stand this …………I know "phewwwwwwww" I blew into natsume's ear "what the hell" he covered his ear but still no expression wait a minute he blushing.  
"natsume are you blushing"  
"no" but he is blushing harder ……..I found his weakness

-0-0-0-0-0-end chapie0-0-0-0

Can any one of you guess what is natsume's weakness stay tuned ………I sound like a commercial guy lol well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…..bows head THX U I will post the other story(celebrities, drama and more) tomorrow. my computer crashed on me and today I barely got it back k


	3. ughhhhhhhh

sooooooorrryyyyyyyy i havent updated but i dont think people like my stories but if u wish me to continue please tell and thank u


	4. crazyness

Ch 3 craziness 

Disclaimer : ne ne tono guess what they think I own gakuen alice but I'll let you in a little secret I don't but guess what I caught natsume farting and playing with his fire at the same time it was funny

2 :  
Celz0135 I choose stripper because everyone was using waitress but I went too extreme eh lol sorry

Preview from last chappie

"ok class turn in your homework" said Mr. narumi "ahhhhhhh I forgot it" great "typical"  
"what you said natsume"  
"typical" grrrrr I cant stand this …………I know "phewwwwwwww" I blew into natsume's ear "what the hell" he covered his ear but still no expression wait a minute he's blushing.  
"natsume are you blushing"  
"no" but he looks like he's blushing harder ……..I think found his weakness

End preview from last chappie

Ever since that time I find natsume blushing around me and today narumi made us sit next to each other this is cool I get to…….. Hmm ……"play" with him grin.  
"hey natsume" I said

"hn" I swear that's all he can say nowadays "can u pleaseeeeeeee let me copy your work" I said as I put my finger on him.  
"no" no NO ok if he wants it like this then

"phhhhhhhhhhhh "

"ok" he said with a blush as he handed me his homework ha I'm in cheerful mood now I see tables have turned now. I copy it down before narumi comes but what natsume doesn't know is that I have several of alices but everyone in the class knows but I told them not to tell him he might freak out on me like my old friends but they got over it……..wait why am I so scared for him to find out he can find out his own way.

"mikan"  
"mikan"  
"huh" I was out of thought when mr. narumi called me .  
"its time to go with your partners"  
I gave him a dumb look

"what"  
"you know for the project …you have to work with your partner to find out more about him or her in your case him but still its so the class can know more about you and your partner ok so cheer up"  
Sighhhhhhhhhhhhh

"ok I'll do it bye then"

I walk out of there as fast as I could and looked for natsume .  
Aghhhh I haven't found natsume yet were can he be I searched everywhere for him he better not left home .  
Hmmmmm Ah there he is under the …..sakura tree why under there come to think about it I like that tree it's relaxing I was thinking this as I was approaching the tree.

End pov

"hey natsume"  
"  
"natsume"  
"………(stare and go back to manga book)"  
"ok if its going to be that way"  
"phhhhhhhhhhhh"  
"what" natsume said as blushing and trying to stop the blush (ha like he can)  
"natsume -kun we have to do it remember"  
"ok lets let's do it"  
"yay finally ok lets start"  
He leans towards her

"umm natsume what are doing"  
"well I'm doing it remember"  
"I DID NOT MEAN THIS KIND I MEAN OUT PORJECT REMEMBER" mikan exploded "no and what's with the -**kun** thing its lord remember"  
"I'm serious we have to do it I have a reputation to keep up"  
"ha that's funny you actually think you have one yeah you have one as a stripper in the bar"  
"that's not funny"  
"well I think it was"  
"whatever I don't care ……yes I do please just answer some of these questions then we'll be done"  
"what if I say no"  
"then I'll blow in your ear yeah I know your sensitive there"  
"fine lets start now"  
"ok yosh …… lets see natsume what's your favorite color"  
"black"  
"really well ok the what about hmm manga?"

"vampire knight "  
"ok"  
"what about anime"  
"ok that's enough for today your asking way too many personal questions"  
"well duh that's the point soo they can get to know you"

All of the sudden mikan felt a vibration in her leg

"oh wait natsume ok"  
"hn"  
then her ring tone came on

"Now I know

That I can't make you stay

But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know There's nothing

I could say

To change that part

To change that part

To change"  
"hello"  
"oh hi sana"

"mikan quick I need you help in bar here"  
"ok I'm on my way "  
**Click** she hung up

"hey natsume I have to go"  
"whatever happen to the project "  
"lets work on that ..umm yeah let me give you a call can you give me you number so we can reschedule ok"  
"ok its 817"  
"thanks bye "  
Natsume's pov

I wonder were she's going she was so into our project . I bet she's going to her little work ha stupid girl.

Well finally I'm done sooooooooooooooooooorry for late update oh if you can think of anything go wild tell me ok soooory


End file.
